


[Podfic] Your love is my scripture by postcardmystery

by saffronbunbaker



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York shines like a diamond under a spotlight, glitters up against the skyline that’s always black with soot; but he’s Sherlock Holmes, and he, like his city, is a rough, rough diamond, too rough to ever get clean. His knuckles are scuffed through with red and his hat is always kept down low, over eyes that you don’t ever want to meet. It is 1947, and this is not his city, but then, where is?</p><p>A Noir AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your love is my scripture by postcardmystery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your love is my scripture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537914) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2nvadkgwsmf26xz/%5BElementary%5D%20Your%20love%20is%20my%20scripture%20by%20postcardmystery.mp3?dl=0) (11.39 MBs), [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w4gk1exctvpbfx8/%5BElementary%5D%20Your%20love%20is%20my%20scripture%20by%20postcardmystery.m4b?dl=0) (10.68 MBs)

[Stream](https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Podfic/%5BElementary%5D%20Your%20love%20is%20my%20scripture%20by%20postcardmystery.mp3?_subject_uid=255660814&w=AAC6bLH273M1ffWnQmo0QAqU2FeVaXvMBzYURfeP1Yv1YA)

**Length** : 00:12:17

 **Music** : Duke Ellington - Harlem Nocturne 

 

Notes:  
I am not a person who can do a lot of voices (actually, test recordings tell me it's best if I don't even try) but I tried to push things like intonation and pacing. I had this thought that I wanted Joan to have a very straight forward tone, while Sherlock would have a more of a lilting one and that's what I tried to convey. I'm not sure how well it turned out but I gave it my best shot.

This project was a lot of fun, I loved reading all of the descriptions, even when I sometimes struggled to figure out where to breathe and how to get through those sentences that you for some reason have problems reading without screwing up.  


The line _'He sees the world the way a god sees it, and he is humbled by it in the way a god would never be.'_ caught my eye the first time I read it and never really let go, and the last line always brings a smile to my face, it's gorgeous.  
I'm really happy I made this.


End file.
